Hermione's Point
by Lawwwren
Summary: Hermione was almost forced to kiss the guy she likes in front of the whole school. Ron has been teasing her mercilessly about it, and she plans on getting him back. But will she ruin a good friendship in the meantime, and can she face everyone? Love stuff
1. Written all over her Face

Hello everyone, Lawwwren here, this is my first fic so I hope you enjoy it.  
  
I was sick of all the usual love couple (H/Hr, R/Hr, H/G, etc, etc) so I decided to split up the Golden Three and use my originality as much as possible. Please review, I loove people telling me they like what I've done, and even if you just say what you don't like about it, I will treasure the time you've taken to write back.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own the wonderful world of Potter. If I did, I'd be too busy rolling in all that money to write this, but I don't, so I can't, so I am. OK?  
  
Hermione's Point. By Lawwwren  
  
********************  
  
Hermione jumped with a start as her alarm clock buzzed noisily in her ear. She covered her head with her blankets as she remembered the humiliation from the night before. Maybe I should just go back to sleep, she thought, I'm not sure I can face anyone today after that.  
  
"Hermione, are you going to get up or are you going to stay there?" asked Parvarti Patil,  
  
"We figured you are probably going to stay in bed for the rest of the week after what you did last night. Harry and Ron wanted to know if you were up and we said you probably weren't going to get up, so they said they'd see you at breakfast if you changed your mind," added Lavender Brown.  
  
Hermione sighed, "No, I'm getting up." She took a deep breath, threw back the covers and got out of bed.  
  
No worries, she thought, I can do this. I'll bet no one - well, other than Parvarti and Lavender - will remember what happened.  
  
She got changed slowly - people may not remember what had happened, but she decided to let the Great Hall empty a little anyway.  
  
When she emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, she found Parvarti and Lavender still standing there, waiting for her.  
  
"We thought you might need the moral support," Lavender told her matter-of- factly.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door of her dormitory. The Gryffindor common room was blessedly empty.  
  
"Do you think every one will still remember?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Hermione. People will still be talking about this, years after you've left. People will come up to you in the street, and know every little detail. You'll have to change schools, get an unlisted number, change your name, get plastic surgery, live always looking over your shoulder..."  
  
"Thanks a lot." Hermione cut off Parvarti. Lavender was overcome with a sudden fit of giggles, so she and Parvarti left Hermione to enter the Great Hall alone.  
  
Great, she thought, and steeled herself for entry.  
  
Nobody looked up as she entered the Great Hall. Nobody laughed at her as she crossed to the Gryffindor table. No one noticed her at all.  
  
She slid into the seat beside Harry with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hello, hello. Look who decided to join us," said Harry, "you took your time getting down here,"  
  
Hermione shrugged, embarrassed, "I thought everyone would still be on about last night."  
  
Harry and Ron laughed, "Yeah, well. Fred and George have been looking for you though," said Ron, "They haven't forgotten yet."  
  
"Nor have we," added Harry, "You shot off to bed before we got a chance to talk to you though. What on Earth were you going to do?"  
  
Hermione let her mind drift back to the events of the night before.  
  
It was the first, annual, house Duel-Off.  
  
***  
  
"And now, if everyone would like to move out onto the grassy areas around the lake, we will began the Dueling contest." Dumbledore's voice told the assembled students.  
  
They had all moved out onto the grass, chattering excitedly at the new events that were occurring. First, the Duel-Off, then a Ball the following week, and finally, a whole-school trip to Hogsmeade to see the New-Year's Fantastic Fireworks.  
  
But the duel turned out to be a major disaster, at least for Hermione.  
  
The duel began with the first years sending sparks at each other.  
  
The second years proved to be more interesting to watch, with one Hufflepuff girl getting her arm broken, one Ravenclaw boy still jumping in circles four hours later, and one Slytherin boy needing stitches above his eye. Gryffindor came out victorious in both the first and second years.  
  
The third and fourth years were a good source for more hexes.  
  
Then came the fifth years.  
  
Ernie Macmillan faced Vincent Crabbe first, Crabbe rendered unconscious after poking himself in the eye with his own wand.  
  
Then Harry faced Malfoy. Snape never could resist a chance to light sparks between the two, and the Duel-Off was no exception.  
  
"Wingcardigus!" cried Harry; Malfoy sprouted great ugly wings and was lifted of the ground, directed by Harry's wand. Unfortunately, this didn't stop him hexing Harry.  
  
"Grundigalusoodium" made Harry act like a pig.  
  
The pair were quickly taken off the stage, as many sensed the fight would go on for ages.  
  
Then, it was Hermione's turn.  
  
Looking up, Hermione found herself facing Neville Longbottom.  
  
Shaking herself slightly, she looked at McGonagall.  
  
"He's in my house."  
  
And there'd be no point me even trying.  
  
"I'm your opponent."  
  
Hermione had looked up to see James Colonel, a Ravenclaw who she had had a crush on for over a year.  
  
He was also the only person to even vaguely rival herself as top of the year.  
  
Light brown hair spiked up all over his head, piercing blue eyes, golden- brown skin, James had dated almost every girl in the year level since he had begun at Hogwarts halfway through their second year, after transferring from A. A. W. W. (American Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry).  
  
He flashed her a smile full of pearly white teeth as Dumbledore counted them in.  
  
"Monsoonico" was swept aside by a brush of his wand.  
  
"Gillespietto" whizzed over her head as she ducked the curse.  
  
"Lightcurnium" smashed into "Drispoleto"  
  
"Gillespietto" came at her hard again when she was caught off guard, and she found herself come over with the absurd feeling that she needed to kiss James. Walking in an almost dream state, she fought hard to get out of the hex before she reached him.  
  
When she was leaning in to put her lips on his, the spell disappeared, and everyone had burst into laughter as she fled the stage, running until she reached her dormitory and was safely in bed.  
  
***  
  
"Earth to Hermione, Earth to Hermione. Do you read?"  
  
"Sorry. I was just thinking about last night."  
  
"You didn't answer my question. What were you going to do? It looked suspiciously like you were going to kiss him."  
  
Hermione blushed, "I was. It was the hex. He got me with the... opposite hex." She lied, changing tack at the last second. It had actually been a desire hex, where the victim's last thought was turned against them. In her case, she had been thinking about how she had a crush on James.  
  
"The opposite hex takes your last thought and grants the exact opposite. My last thought had been how much that guy bugs me, I mean, he's been here for like, two and a half years and already he's dated almost every girl at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, then back at Hermione, and said at the exact same time, "Ohhhhh."  
  
Hermione looked at them evenly, "What does that mean?"  
  
The pair grinned, "Nothing," they chorused.  
  
Hermione groaned and concentrated on eating her breakfast. The problem with her friends was that they knew her way too well.  
  
***  
  
Unfortunately, not everyone had forgotten about the events from the previous night. On the way to Arithmancy, Hermione's bag split. After hurriedly picking up all her books and hurrying on her way, she turned a corner at top speed, only to crash headlong into none other than James Colonel himself. And of course, she lost all her books again.  
  
"oof. Sorry, Hermione."  
  
She waved off his apology, "no, no. It was my fault. I should slow down."  
  
He flashed her another grin as he bent down to pick up her books.  
  
"Arithmancy? I didn't know you were in my Arithmancy class."  
  
"Yeah. Speaking, of Arithmancy, we'd better hurry up, because class just started."  
  
The pair hurried towards their Arithmancy classroom, where they apologised to Professor Vector and, to Hermione's mortification, slid into the two last seats left, next to one another at the back of the classroom.  
  
After ten minutes of scribbling down notes, the class was set to work solving problems in pairs.  
  
"So. How do we start this? I think that if you take the extra...James? Are you listening?"  
  
"Yes I was listening. I just don't agree with your method."  
  
"I didn't even finish explaining it."  
  
"Yes you did. You think we should take the extra member and place him on the other side, which would leave the first side with one less player, eliminating people one at a time from the first side."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
James grinned, "That was the first thought that crossed my mind." He went on to explain what was wrong with Hermione's idea and suggested a new one.  
  
Hermione considered him, shocked. Perhaps he's smarter than I gave him credit for, she thought, almost crossly.  
  
The lesson flew by.  
  
Professor Vector beckoned to James and Hermione at the end of the lesson. The pair approached her desk as the rest of the class filed out of the classroom.  
  
"I was wondering whether the two of you would like to consider doing an extra-curricular project for me," she began, "as you two are the only two who I consider up to it. Don't tell anyone else I said that, though," she added.  
  
Hermione grinned at the word 'extra-curricular'.  
  
Professor Vector began to explain the task.  
  
James grinned also, "I'm in," he said, almost immediately.  
  
Hermione nodded also, "sounds like fun," she agreed.  
  
"Good," replied Vector, "I'll excuse you from the last twenty minutes each lesson from now on to work on it, if you like, so long as you keep up in class. You may leave."  
  
Hermione almost skipped as she left the classroom. She would be working on a three-month project with none other than James Colonel!  
  
She was so happy that she ran into Ron coming out of a corridor with Harry. She grinned at them.  
  
"How was Divination?" she practically squealed, not bothering to keep the excitement out of her voice.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a look and both worked hard to keep straight faces.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione, her excitement ebbing slightly, "what are you laughing at?"  
  
Harry grinned and threw a casual arm around her shoulders, "Hermione...we're very happy for you," he told her in a low confidential voice. Ron, behind them had lost his control and was rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically, "but you should really try to keep a better control on yourself if you don't want everyone else to know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you remember in Charms when we did those emotion displaying charms? How Flitwick said that when a witch or wizard becomes extremely excited, angry, upset, etc, they can develop a disease where his/her feelings become literally written all over his/her face?"  
  
Hermione felt herself go white and then red.  
  
"I think that may be what happened to your face."  
  
Now feeling impossibly embarrassed, Hermione pulled out her Charms mirror and inspected her face. Sure enough there was writing all over her face. It read:  
  
James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel James Colonel  
  
"Oh my God," whispered Hermione, now terrified. Instantly, the mirror changed. The writing now read:  
  
Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God  
  
Hermione put the mirror back in her bag and covered her face with her hands. Could this day go more wrong? She wondered, feeling the writing ripple across her face. She looked up at Harry.  
  
"It now says 'Could this day go any more wrong?'. But Hermione..." Harry added innocently, "I thought you were just all excited about..."  
  
"Oh shut up, Harry," replied Hermione, causing Ron to relapse into fits of laughter.  
  
Hermione sighed, her mind whirling, "Do you think I should go to Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
Harry nodded. Hermione gave Ron a dirty look and stalked off towards the hospital wing.  
  
***  
  
Hope you enjoyed that, PLEASE review. (reviews are like oxygen, reviews are a many, splendid things, reviews, lift us up where we belong, all you need is reviews!) Ok, **gains some sanity** Chapter 2 will be up soon. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Fred and George Mouse

Here is Chapter 2. More laughs and love stuff. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to reviewers - Tiger Lilly - you are very sweet, I'm absolutely flattered. Thankyou very much. Emily - Thanks, I like James C as well. TOPGRRL - Good luck on your Lit test. Thankyou very much for reviewing, I loved getting it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione stalked back into lunch fifteen minutes later. She had taken emotion-steadying pills from Madam Pomfrey and now felt extremely neutral. Madam Pomfrey had assured her that such a thing was very rare and it was unlikely that she would ever experience it again. Hermione was very glad of that.  
  
Sinking into the seat beside Harry, she ignored the grin both Ron and Harry were giving her, and began to eat. It was about then that Professor Dumbledore stood to address the Hall.  
  
"As you all know, the Ball will be in eight days time, next Friday evening. To open the Ball, there will be a Dance-Off. The winners of the Dance-Off shall receive six front row seats for next week's New Year's Fantastic Fireworks, as well as a romantic dinner for the couple at any restaurant in Hogsmeade. That is all."  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione, "Sounds pretty good, eh?"  
  
Hermione eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Are you going to ask Ja..."  
  
"Oh shut up, Harry."  
  
Harry looked hurt, "I was only asking," he replied somewhat huffily.  
  
Hermione sighed, "sorry, Harry. This has been a bit of an eventful day."  
  
He grinned back at her, "I know."  
  
Ron looked curiously over at Hermione, "So-o. Hermione..."  
  
Hermione glared at him, "while I am perfectly happy to apologize to Harry for being rude, any waspish remarks that I aim at you will not be taken back. So don't bring it upon yourself." She turned back to her lunch.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Hermione heard Ron mutter to Harry.  
  
"I don't think she appreciated you laughing at her before."  
  
"Oh."  
  
***  
  
Hermione did forgive Ron later that day, and the three spent the remainder of the evening playing exploding snap and talking about the Ball. Harry had decided to ask Cho Chang, and Hermione had admitted that she was thinking about asking James. She also told the boys about the extra-curricular project they would be working on, and to their credit, neither laughed nor gave her too hard a time about it.  
  
Ron, however, was as yet unsure as to who he would ask.  
  
"There's Parvarti or Lavender," suggested Hermione, though in her own mind she could think of nothing worse. Ron, however, pretended to vomit.  
  
"Or Parvarti's twin, Padma. You went with her last time."  
  
"Or Hannah Abbott, you get on well with her in Herbology."  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
Harry sighed. Hermione, however, had a brainwave.  
  
"What about Erin Mouse?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Erin Mouse. She's one of my best friends from Primary School. I got an owl from Mum the other day saying that Erin was coming here. Apparently she got kicked out of Beauxbatons a couple of weeks ago. She's supposed to arrive tomorrow."  
  
"What's she like?"  
  
"She's really nice. You'd like her. And," Hermione added, seeing the unsure look on Ron's face, "she's really pretty."  
  
Ron blushed slightly at that, "I'll see. I'll wait until I actually meet her."  
  
He yawned, "I'm going to bed." And with that, he left.  
  
Harry grinned at Hermione, "He might need to stop looking for the prettiest possible girl and start seeing that there are more than just looks."  
  
Hermione also grinned, "that's just a little bit hypocritical coming from you. I mean, Cho's not exactly a troll, is she?"  
  
Harry blushed, "But she's also very good at Quidditch," he protested, "I don't like her just because she's pretty."  
  
"But that's a very big part of it, no?"  
  
Harry's blush deepened. Then his expression turned sly, "Well what about you, Miss 'That-guy-really-bugs-me-because-he-has-been-out-with-half-the- girls-in-Hogwarts?' That attitude disappeared pretty fast."  
  
Hermione grinned, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to go out with him just because everyone else has. If I go out with him, it will be because I like him for who he is."  
  
"Spoken like a true hero."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Harry yawned and stretched, "I think I'll head off to bed. Don't want to oversleep and miss this mystery Erin chick arrive," he made a face, "Sorry. I do believe that your precious James inflicted that expression on me. Interesting, isn't it?" He yawned again, then left.  
  
Hermione was about to leave when she noticed the Weasley twins walking towards her.  
  
"Hermione, how nice to see you," said Fred.  
  
"We couldn't help but overhear that particular conversation. Sorry, but if you wanted it kept private, you should really talk under your breath. Anyway - "  
  
" - We happened to overhear you mention that you have a friend coming to Hogwarts - "  
  
" - And we also heard that you thought Ron should ask her to the dance - "  
  
" - And we smelt the perfect beginning for a brilliant practical joke."  
  
"Don't tell me," began Hermione with a grin, "you're either going to bring in some drop dead gorgeous..." what word had Harry used? "Chick or some incredibly ugly hag, right?"  
  
"We-ell, we hadn't actually thought of those ideas - "  
  
" - But now that you mention them, they have enormous potential."  
  
"What we were actually thinking about - "  
  
" - Something more along the lines of her coming along - "  
  
" - Looking absolutely gorgeous - "  
  
" - And Ron asking her to the dance - "  
  
" - And then this Erin telling him she's already going with me," finished George.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"No. Fred's going with Angelina, and I'm going with Alicia. But now that you've mentioned these new ideas..." his eyes narrowed, "I think I like them better. If we use the hag idea, we'd have to get him to ask her before she got here."  
  
"Unless," interjected Hermione, " unless I told him tomorrow at breakfast that I sent an owl asking her already and I know she won't refuse. That would cause him some grief for most of tomorrow because he would spend the whole day fretting about what she's going to look like, etc." She grinned, "Gentlemen, I like it."  
  
Fred looked at Hermione curiously, "Why are you suddenly so eager to do this? It's very unlike you to take part in anything troublesome."  
  
Hermione grinned at him, "Oh, I just want to get him back for something he did today. This sounds perfect. Just one thing...Where are you going to find an incredibly ugly girl by tomorrow?"  
  
George grinned at her, "just leave it to us."  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke early enough to be the first in the Great Hall the next morning. She ate quickly, and was just standing up to find Fred and George when Dumbledore entered the Hall.  
  
"Good morning Miss Granger."  
  
"Good morning Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"I understand you know Miss Mouse who will be attending Hogwarts from now on. Could I ask you to meet her at the Hogsmeade station at four o'clock this afternoon? I will provide a carriage for you both if you like, unless you'd prefer to walk?"  
  
"A carriage would be lovely, thankyou."  
  
"Certainly. I trust you will help her to fit in? She has been Sorted already, she is to be in Gryffindor, and I have made special arrangements so that the two of you may move into the spare dormitory, if, that is what you wish, of course."  
  
Hermione was delighted. She would be free from Parvarti and Lavender! "Of course. Thankyou very much, Professor!"  
  
"You're welcome, Hermione. I know you work very hard towards your studies. Perhaps you could help Miss Mouse with anything she needs. Think of this as a reward for the last few years. You have a very promising future as a witch, Hermione. I hope I continue to see such promise as you continue your studies." With that, Dumbledore nodded to her and walked away.  
  
Hermione stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds, then turned and headed for Gryffindor Tower. She wouldn't be surprised if her face was covered in writing again; she doubted if she had ever such high praise before in her life! And coming from Dumbledore! She shook her head in wonder and went to find Fred and George.  
  
***  
  
Hermione entered Gryffindor Tower still in a little shock, just in time to find Harry and Ron entering the common room.  
  
"Morning," she greeted them cheerily, "Go on down to breakfast, I'll meet you there in a bit."  
  
They agreed sleepily and headed out the door.  
  
Hermione grinned at Fred and George, who had hidden themselves in a dark corner.  
  
"Erin's train is due in at four o'clock, so maybe we should do this at lunch. Besides, I have to pick Erin up, and I don't want to miss this."  
  
Fred nodded, "George and I worked out the details last night after you left. Your last class before lunch is Arithmancy, right? And Harry and Ron are in Divination. Now since you get out of Arithmancy twenty minutes early, go to the library with that James fellow and do your project thingy. Then, about ten minutes before the bell, George is going to pretend to be sick and I'm going to offer to take him down to the hospital wing. We've got Flitwick so he'll let us go. At the same time, you excuse yourself from the library, and go find Ron and Harry. We will go straight down to the Great Hall and set up for our little prank, while you take Harry and Ron to the library to grab your stuff and then back here to drop off your books. That should give people enough time to fill up the Hall."  
  
"Then you come back, eat some lunch, and at about half past one, along will come "Erin" and you stand up and say "Erin" in a delighted voice. Nudge Ron and say 'isn't she pretty' in as serious a voice as you can manage."  
  
"Then drag Ron along to meet her. Talk for as long as you can about Ron and Erin going to the dance. Then wander off and leave Ron to talk to her."  
  
The twins grinned at her.  
  
Hermione began to laugh, "How am I going to keep a straight face through all this? And who exactly is going to play Erin?"  
  
Fred's grin broadened, "We'd hardly let you get all the credit for this,"  
  
Hermione began to laugh harder, "You mean...?"  
  
George grinned savagely, "You are looking at the new Erin Mouse."  
  
***  
  
Hermione had a very hard time not laughing during the course of the day. She had told Ron, to his utmost horror that she had sent an owl to Erin about the Ball. She had also run down to Hagrid's before she went to the Great Hall and asked him to release an owl with a letter sent to Hermione so that it would arrive about five minutes after she had entered the Hall. The letter was from "Erin" and it professed that Erin would love to go to the Ball with Ron. The letter also thanked Ron for offering her such a welcoming hand into Hogwarts, as she had been a little nervous as to whether or not her classmates would accept her simply for who she was. Ron had reacted to the latter statement as though a bolt of lightning had struck him.  
  
"What does she mean by that? Why would people not accept her for who she really is?" Hermione had kept her smile to herself, "You'll understand when she gets here."  
  
***  
  
Arithmancy finally rolled around and Hermione waved the boys off before hurrying off to class. She was early, and sank into a chair at the back of the class. Despite the fact she preferred to sit at the front of the class, Hermione decided that if she did decide to have a giggle to herself about Ron's upcoming embarrassment, she would prefer to be at the back of the class where Professor Vector couldn't hear her.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. Is anyone sitting here?"  
  
Hermione looked up, to find herself gazing into James' gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
Grinning, she shook her head.  
  
"So, are we going to the library for the last twenty minutes of this lesson?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What, cat got your tongue?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "No. I'm just..." she debated about telling James about the upcoming events, but decided against it, "I'll tell you later."  
  
The Arithmancy class went faster than she expected. Before she knew it, she and James were heading down to the library.  
  
"So...Hermione. I was just wondering..." he trailed off.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, "You were just wondering...?"  
  
"I was wondering whether you have a date for the Ball next week."  
  
"Oh, well, actually, I..."  
  
"Of course. I thought you would have. Never mind." Hermione was astonished to see him blushing. James Colonel, blushing?  
  
"You know, you're supposed to wait until finished talking before you jump in. What I was going to say was that I was actually going to ask you that same question." She felt her face going red as well.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
James smiled, "In that case, would you like to go? With me, I mean?" he still sounded uncomfortable.  
  
Hermione smiled back, "Of course. I would love to go to the Ball with you."  
  
James let out a small breath of relief, "I never knew it was so hard to ask someone out."  
  
Hermione frowned, "But..." she flushed slightly, "I thought... I mean... I thought you've been out with like... well... half the population here. No offense."  
  
"None taken. That's true. But I never asked anyone out. They've always asked me. You're the first... the first girl I've ever really liked enough to ask."  
  
Hermione felt herself going red again. She felt like she was going to explode with happiness. Then she started to panic, "There's not writing all over my face is there?"  
  
James shook his head, bemused.  
  
Hermione sighed with relief. Then she realised it had taken them about ten minutes to get down to the library. She was due to start walking up to the Divination Tower.  
  
"James? I have a big favour to ask. I can't explain the details now, but I have to go. I'll tell you all about it at the Ball, unless I get a chance before that. I'm really sorry. I'll make up for it on the project. OK?" she didn't wait to hear his answer but turned and sprinted down the corridor.  
  
***  
  
Hermione arrived at the Divination seconds before Harry and Ron descended the ladder.  
  
"Hi Harry, hi Ron." She greeted them brightly.  
  
"Hi Hermione. How'd you get up here so fast? The bell only just rang."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "I'll explain later." She glanced at her watch. It read 1:05. Twenty-five minutes until "Erin" arrived. Lucky she hadn't left her stuff in the library, they might not have had time to get it and drop it off at Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Come on, I want to drop this off before we go down to lunch." She grinned at Ron, "Erin's going to be here at one thirty. We should go."  
  
Satisfied with Ron's look of resignation, she led them down towards Gryffindor Tower, telling them about James' invitation as they walked.  
  
They arrived in the Great Hall at about one twenty. Ron and Harry began to shovel food into their mouths, but Hermione, who found that she was just a little nervous for some reason merely moved it around on her plate.  
  
One twenty-nine. Hermione looked up at the Entrance frequently. Then she saw Fred and George make their appearance.  
  
It was all she could do to keep from laughing.  
  
The twins were side by side in a huge pink dress that flowed down to touch the floor so as to hide the four legs. While the twins are average size by themselves, side by side they were about a metre across, making "Erin" very large. They had also stuffed themselves with pillows to fatten her up. Fred's head poked out of the neck of the dress, making her look as though she had no neck, and George's head was tucked behind Fred's back giving "Erin" a hump. A huge floppy hat was perched over a long blonde wig, and to top it off, Fred had a mask on, a mask the twins had shown Hermione that morning. The mask was from Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade and had a spell in it to fit perfectly to the wearer's face. The wearer's expression showed on the outside of the mask, and unless you knew it was there, you could not detect the mask at all.  
  
"Hermione!" cried Fred in a high pitched voice that rang out through the Great Hall. There was silence. Then some people began to snicker.  
  
Hermione pushed away the urge to giggle and cried "Erin!" she grabbed Ron and dragged him over to meet "Erin".  
  
"Ron Weasley, this Erin Mouse. Erin, Ron."  
  
"Ron!" cried Fred in that same high pitched voice, "I've heard so much about you! And you asked me to the Ball next week, you are so sweet!"  
  
Many people around them were now laughing hard.  
  
"I told you she was pretty, didn't I?" whispered Hermione to Ron. Ron looked as though she was going mad.  
  
"Anyway, I'll let you two talk, I know you must be eager to get to know one another."  
  
And with that, she marched back and plonked herself next to Harry.  
  
Harry was chortling, "That's not really Erin, is it?"  
  
Hermione gave him a wink, "Keep watching, it's not over yet."  
  
Harry grinned at her.  
  
They turned back to the show at the door to the Entrance Hall.  
  
Fred was now proceeding to hug Ron, still crowing about Ron's kindness.  
  
Ron now looked as though he thought he was mad.  
  
Hermione let them struggle about for a couple more seconds, then strode back over to the pair. Or trio. Depending on which way you wanted to look at it.  
  
"Alright, that's enough."  
  
Fred released Ron, who was now looking terrified.  
  
George popped his head up.  
  
People around them screamed.  
  
Ron, however, figured out what was going on.  
  
"George!" he turned to Fred's head and pulled at Fred's mask. It came off. "Fred!" Hermione took George's hand as the Hall exploded with laughter.  
  
"April Fool's!" cried Fred.  
  
"We're here until Thursday!" added George, and the twins bowed, taking Hermione with them. The Hall exploded once more, this time with tumultuous applause.  
  
Ron stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione made her way back to the table. She suddenly didn't feel that this had been quite as good as she had thought. Ron had looked furious. Underneath the humiliation.  
  
Harry grinned at her as she sat beside him, "That was absolutely brilliant."  
  
Hermione gave him a weak grin, "D' you think?" She made up her mind suddenly, "I'm going to go find Ron."  
  
***  
  
So what do you think? Please review, as always. Next Chapter will be about the arrival of Erin, and the Ball will be coming up very soon. Thanks! 


	3. Erin's Arrival

Lilly03 - thanks for your review, I wrote this as fast as I could.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ron was just at the foot of the staircase to the boys' dormitories when Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Ron, wait!"  
  
"Go away, Hermione."  
  
"No, really Ron. Please wait."  
  
Ron turned to face her. His eyes were red and he watched her with an angry look.  
  
Hermione's heart melted for him. "I'm sorry Ron. I...I'd love to say that it was all Fred and George's fault, but it's not. I went along with it. I'm so sorry," she dropped into an armchair next to him, "Fred and George overheard our conversation last night, and they came to me with an idea. I was still a little pissed at you for laughing at me yesterday."  
  
Ron sat next to her, "I...I just can't believe that you would do something like that to me. I mean...in front of the whole school! You made a fool of me in front of the whole of Slytherin!" he sighed, "I get that you were angry but...this is pretty big considering all I did was laugh at you. I...I don't know if I can forgive you for this." He turned and headed for the staircase again.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron didn't respond.  
  
"I didn't really write that owl to Erin. And the responding one was from me."  
  
The only reply was the sound of the dormitory door slamming.  
  
***  
  
Hermione felt miserable for the next two hours. It was at about ten to four that she remembered she had to meet Erin in Hogsmeade in ten minutes.  
  
Ron had emerged from his room to attend Double Potions, but refused to speak at all. The bell to end classes for the day went at 3.45, and the trio was five minutes towards the Great Hall when Hermione realised where she was meant to be.  
  
Harry and Ron agreed to come, though Ron didn't meet Hermione's eyes when he replied.  
  
After a quick dash to the Entrance Hall, Hermione, Harry and Ron were clambering into the carriage Dumbledore had provided.  
  
Hermione watched the scenery pass.  
  
"Alright. Erin will be here in ten minutes," began Harry, "and it's not going to be very welcoming if you two won't talk to each other. So let's end this right now. Ron, Hermione said she's sorry and you survived double Potions with all the Slytherins and Snape going on at you. Everyone will forget from here. The worst of it's over. So Let's all make up, shall we?"  
  
Ron met Hermione's eyes for the first time since Lunch, "Alright," he said finally, "so long as she promises never to do anything like that ever again."  
  
Hermione nodded fervently and reached across to give him a quick hug.  
  
The passing landscape suddenly didn't look so grey.  
  
***  
  
The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station at four o'clock on the dot. Hermione watched eagerly for Erin's face.  
  
After half the train had exited, a girl of about fifteen came struggling with her enormous trunk.  
  
"Erin!" called Hermione, rushing over to her friend. The boys hung back.  
  
Erin was about five feet tall with a slim build, short golden curls bobbing as she moved and piercing blue grey eyes.  
  
"Hermione!" Erin grinned at her friend, the smile lifting high cheekbones and dimples, lighting her entire face.  
  
After a quick hug, both girls dragged the enormous trunk from the train. Hermione glared at the two boys.  
  
"You know guys, the two of you might like to help us here."  
  
Harry and Ron hurried over, "Erin Mouse, I'd like you to meet Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Ron, Harry, this is Erin."  
  
"Harry Potter?" asked Erin immediately. Harry glared at Hermione, who shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, that's me," replied Harry. Erin shook his hand excitedly.  
  
"I've heard so much about you. And you, too, Ron. You're almost as famous as Harry over at Beauxbatons. Do you remember Fleur Delacour? She talked a lot about you in particular after last year."  
  
Ron went red.  
  
Hermione grinned to herself. Erin was saying just the right things. Both boys were already relaxed and chatting easily with her. Now, how to get Ron to ask her to the Ball?  
  
The four lugged the trunk to the carriage and climbed into it.  
  
"So...tell me about Hogwarts."  
  
"It's a castle."  
  
Nice start, Ron, thought Hermione.  
  
"It's got lots of teachers."  
  
Even better. At least he didn't say...  
  
"They teach classes."  
  
Oh God.  
  
"Ron's joking. Well, all that is true, of course."  
  
"Hogwarts is a lot of fun, Erin," interjected Harry, "What in particular did you want to know about?"  
  
"What are the teachers like?"  
  
"Mostly pretty good. McGonagall is pretty strict, but she can be nice. Snape's a shocker. Hagrid's cool. Flitwick's...small. The rest are all OK."  
  
"Hermione could argue with you though, Harry."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron. He took the hint, and shut up.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So...Erin. You're from Beauxbatons, right? So how come you have an American accent?"  
  
"I've lived in L. A. all my life. I only went to Beauxbatons for three months. Before that, I was at the A. A. W. W. I got kicked out of there a couple of years after my best friend left to come here. He kept me out of trouble. You probably know him. James Colonel?"  
  
Both Harry and Ron grinned at Hermione.  
  
"Anyway. He left three years ago. I only got expelled at the very end of last year, even though they had been threatening to do since my second year there. I've been at Beauxbatons since the start of the school year, but I wasn't really interested. The girls were all snobs. I caused a bit too much trouble." Erin shrugged.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Are you planning on staying here?"  
  
Erin grinned, "My mom would kill me if I got kicked out of here. She and my step dad moved all the way from America to make sure that I stayed here. They're living in London."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Mum told me. She's planning on inviting you all up to us for summer."  
  
The carriage jolted to a stop outside Hogwarts.  
  
"Wow." Was all Erin said as she climbed from the carriage.  
  
Ron and Harry heaved Erin's case from the carriage and carried it up to Gryffindor tower for her.  
  
***  
  
The next day dawned to reveal a foot of freshly fallen snow. Since it was Saturday, Harry, Ron and Hermione took the opportunity to show Erin around the school. They entered the Great Hall, ignoring the calls from the Slytherin table aimed at Ron and Hermione. They did however note the catcalls coming from the Gryffindors, namely, Fred and George Weasley.  
  
Ron glared at his brothers and ate without talking to them. This, however did not seem to bother them. They introduced themselves to Erin immediately.  
  
"You must be Erin. I'm Fred - "  
  
" - and I'm George. We're Ron's brothers."  
  
"Oh, yes, I've heard about you. You're the ones who pretended to be me." Erin told them with a savage grin.  
  
"Erm, yes, that would be us." Hermione was amused to see that both Fred and George looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
***  
  
Midway through breakfast, they were interrupted by a visitor, none other than James Colonel. Erin looked up when he tapped her on the shoulder, gasped slightly, then stood and threw herself into a hug with him. Hermione felt herself becoming slightly jealous after the hug went on for just a little too long. Mentally shaking herself, she grinned at James when they did finally break apart.  
  
"It's soo good to see you!" Erin cried, "You have no idea how much I've missed you!"  
  
James grinned back at her, "I've missed you too, Mouse."  
  
Hermione turned back to her breakfast a little grumpily. Despite the fact she hadn't seen Erin for over five years, she was a little jealous that James was now Erin's best friend, when she and Erin had been so close before she had come to Hogwarts. She was also jealous that Erin was so close to James when James had just asked her out.  
  
She shook herself again and finished her breakfast hurriedly and offered to continue Erin's tour of Hogwarts. She was unsure whether she was happy or not when James asked to come along.  
  
Nevertheless, all five of them headed out on the trip. Hermione was glad, however, when Harry - winking as he passed - and Ron settled themselves on either side of Erin and drew her slightly ahead, leaving James and Hermione to bring up the rear.  
  
I love my friends, thought Hermione, mentally reminding herself to do something especially nice for them.  
  
"So. I take it the reason you backed out of our library trip yesterday was to set up for that little show at lunch?"  
  
Hermione blushed, "Yeah. Sorry. It sort of backfired on me anyway."  
  
"Ah well. It was very entertaining, nevertheless. Fred and George didn't really get Erin quite right, though, did they?"  
  
Hermione grinned, "not quite. Look, James, I really am sorry I had to back out on you yesterday. It wasn't very studious of me, was it? Did you get much done?"  
  
"Nah. It was kind of hard to make a start without you."  
  
Hermione grinned again. James linked arms with her and they continued to stroll after Harry, Ron and Erin.  
  
"What about we both go to the library at lunch? We could make up for the time we lost yesterday. Unless you have something else to do," he added, eyes twinkling mischievously. Hermione felt herself blushing again.  
  
"Nothing I can think of. Lunch is good."  
  
She hit herself mentally. And she had thought Ron's answers to Erin's questions had been dumb.  
  
It was after that last thought that she realized what the connection was.  
  
She had answered James' question with a pretty dumb answer because she was nervous and James' side was touching hers as a result of their linked arms, and she really liked him.  
  
Ron, however, had not been touching Erin, and couldn't have been flustered because of that. Ron was not, usually, as dumb as his answers could have led you to believe which really only left Hermione with one answer.  
  
Ron liked Erin. Really liked her.  
  
"Hey James? What do you think of Erin?"  
  
James grinned at her, "she's been my best friend ever since I can remember," that hurt Hermione, just a tiny bit, "she's one of the most amazing people I've ever met."  
  
Hermione grinned. From what she could remember of Erin from her own childhood, Erin would be perfect for Ron. However, there was something in James voice that made her pause.  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
"Of course. Oh," he added, realizing what she meant, "not like that. She's more like a sister than anything else."  
  
Hermione mentally let out a breath of relief.  
  
"What do think about her and Ron?"  
  
James gave her a sly grin.  
  
***  
  
"Ron are you going to ask her or not?"  
  
Ron blushed, "What do you mean?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "to the Ball, Ron."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's in six days' time. If you don't ask her soon, someone else will. She's really pretty, in case you didn't notice."  
  
"Hermione, maybe you'd better let me handle this one," interrupted Harry, "Ron, I happen to know that you like her a lot. And Hermione's right, she's really pretty. Just 'cause this whole Erin business got off on the wrong foot doesn't mean that you can't go with her to the Ball. No one will know the connection between Fred and George's Erin and the real one."  
  
Ah, thought Hermione. That was what was wrong. She mentally slapped herself again for how dumb she had been about Fred and George's practical joke. Oh well. Damage is done. No use beating yourself up about it, she told herself.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't really think about that whole ... episode too hard in advance. But really, Harry's right. It is pretty obvious that you like her, to us at least, so don't make it my fault that you miss out on any chance with Erin. You'd be a really cute couple and I've beaten myself up enough over that one, so please don't make me do it any more."  
  
Ron wrinkled his nose at her, "so...now you are the victim out of all that? How does that work?" Hermione was relieved to see he was smiling, "Alright, I'll ask her."  
  
He walked over to where Erin was chatting to Lavender and Parvarti.  
  
Harry winked at her, "that was brilliant."  
  
"Glad you liked it. She'll say yes, by the way. Me and James had a chat to her earlier when you and Ron went to Quidditch practice."  
  
Harry grinned at her, "you and James seem to be getting on really well."  
  
Hermione also grinned, "we do. I really like him."  
  
"You appeared to be turning slightly green at breakfast this morning."  
  
She blushed, "You're very observant, Harry. By the way, how did you work out about Ron and Erin?"  
  
Harry's grin broadened, "I've known Ron for even longer than you. When we took Erin for the tour she asked a lot of questions. He turned a little red and became incomprehensible every time one of those questions was aimed at him."  
  
"Sounds like Ron," she paused, "Did I go that green?"  
  
"I was really surprised you managed to keep the writing off your face. That was why Ron and I pulled her off, to give you some space. Well, that's why Ron thinks we did it. We also did it to get Erin to pay less attention to you two and more to Ron."  
  
Hermione laughed, "you really should get a job as cupid when you finish school, Harry, you'd be perfect."  
  
"Cupid?"  
  
"Yeah. You know the Muggle myth about Cupid? It's not actually a myth. Some ancient Muggles sighted the real Cupid and he wasn't able to mind-wipe them before they left," she shrugged, "The job of Cupid's not widely known, even among the wizarding community. You fly around in a Cupid costume uniting people who are perfect for each other to ensure that both Muggles and Wizards don't die out. I was joking about the costume," she added, seeing Harry's look of horror, "You wear an invisibility cloak. It's actually one of the jobs as part of the Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Harry's facial told Hermione louder than any words that the job of Cupid was the last thing he wanted to when he left Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "it was just an idea."  
  
***  
  
Ron came back to the table with Erin, both smiling easily, which told Harry and Hermione that Hermione's prediction regarding Erin and Ron had been correct.  
  
Stretching and yawning, they all left for bed about fifteen minutes later.  
  
Erin and Hermione headed up the girls' staircase to their dormitory.  
  
"So what did you and Ron come up with?"  
  
"He asked me to the Ball. I'm glad, it probably would have been pretty awkward if I'd had to ask him, seeing as this is his school, and I'm new and all."  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"Of course. He's so sweet and he goes to pieces every time I so much as look at him. That tells me that he likes me too. He does, right?"  
  
"Yeah. He likes you. We practically had to hex him to get him to ask you, but he does like you."  
  
"Good. Seeing as you chose to divulge that particular piece of information to me, I guess that I can feel completely guilt free about what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"James is totally into you."  
  
"He's what?"  
  
Erin sighed, "He's like, what's the Pommy word?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You know. He digs you."  
  
Hermione gave her a blank look.  
  
Erin sighed again, "Let's put it this way. He really, really likes you. We had a chat about you this afternoon. I think that was the first time I've ever seen words fail James. He normally won't shut up."  
  
Hermione blushed furiously, "I really like him too."  
  
"Harry told me that only a couple of days ago you were telling him how much you didn't like him."  
  
"Disliked," corrected Hermione.  
  
"Whatever. No offense, but you can correct all you want, but it ain't going to get a scrap of Pommy grammar in me. Like I said, no offense."  
  
"None taken. Isn't."  
  
"Isn't what?"  
  
"Isn't, not ain't. Is not is even better, but I'd settle for isn't."  
  
"You are not going to get it out of me."  
  
Hermione hid her grin. She'd get there. Eventually.  
  
***  
  
The next week crawled by. Hermione and James made a very large and promising beginning on their project, Erin succeeded in aggravating Snape to the point where he stormed out of the classroom and didn't come back, suprising everyone by not taking a single point off Gryffindor. Besides, Erin had answered all his questions correctly; she just had done it in such a way to annoy Snape at the same time. Hermione however, suspected that Snape had strict orders to mind Erin's behaviour at least until she settled in a bit more.  
  
What Dumbledore didn't know, was that Erin had settled in perfectly well even before she had set foot inside the castle.  
  
Fred and George's - and Hermione's - practical joke was still legendary amongst the students of Hogwarts. According to the rumours, any person who could make herself as well known as Erin supposedly did, was someone who was going to fit in well amongst the general population of Hogwarts. Perhaps the joke had not backfired as much as Hermione had originally thought; Erin was accepted, Erin and Ron had a 'history' they could laugh about.  
  
Also, Hermione herself often received grins or pats on the backs as she walked Hogwarts' corridors and, to top it off, James had spent much more than the originally twenty minutes catch up time with her. Not to mention the fact that it had got Ron back once and for all for teasing her constantly about her supposedly unhealthy love for books and rule keeping.  
  
***  
  
A/N Well, that's Chapter 3 done. Not much happened, I promise it'll get juicier next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I love getting them. I'll put up the next Chapter ASAP, some suprise is in store. Lotsa Luv, Lawwwren. 


	4. Trouble At The Ball

Hello everyone! Here's Chapter 4, took me a while to type, but oh well. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit weird. Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Friday finally rolled around and all anyone talked about was the Ball.  
  
Classes finished at three forty-five as usual, and Hermione and Erin went straight back to their dorm to get ready.  
  
Hermione had bought new dress robes as her ones from last year were now too small. Erin, however, was much smaller and slimmer than Hermione, and fit beautifully into the periwinkle blue ones she had worn the year before. Hermione then magically tried to straighten Erin's hair, but it proved to be much too thick. She did succeed, however in leaving the shortish curls in rippling locks that just reached her shoulders.  
  
They finished her off with silver drop earrings and slightly heeled sandals the colour of the ocean.  
  
Erin done, the girls moved onto Hermione. Her new robes were a shining cornflower blue threaded with silver threads and hemmed with silver ribbon. They were cut shallow but wide around the neck, sleeveless and made of a lovely, clinging silk, and showed off the figure Hermione had managed to obtain by eating healthily and exercising compulsively ever since Voldemort had come back.  
  
Erin managed to straighten Hermione's hair with greater effect than Hermione had had on Erin's. When Erin had finished on Hermione's hair, Hermione had gasped.  
  
It was pulled up into a high-ish ponytail, sleek and meek, Hermione's fringe lighting her eyes, a silver ribbon tied into it and a large white flower peeking from behind one ear. They also added silver drop earrings and heels and stood back to admire the effect.  
  
"Wow." Said Hermione softly.  
  
Erin grinned, and the pair headed for the dormitory door. It was time to meet Harry and Ron and head on down to the Great Hall. Cho and James had agreed to meet them in the Entrance Hall.  
  
Harry and Ron were waiting in the common room. Hermione was pleased to hear them both gasp as she and Erin descended the stairs.  
  
"Hermione? Is that really you?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione poked her tongue at him and the four climbed carefully through the portrait hole and made their way down to the Entrance Hall. Ron took Erin's arm, but merely gaped at her stunning appearance.  
  
James and Cho were chatting amiably as the four entered the Entrance Hall. Cho was in robes of a crimson, James in ocean green-blue.  
  
Harry winked at Hermione as he headed for Cho, and James turned to Hermione, gaped, recovered and bowed slightly to her.  
  
Hermione took his offered arm and they swept into the Great Hall.  
  
"You look absolutely stunning," he murmured to her.  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself."  
  
He grinned at her, the same grin that always made her want to melt.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And for the first time, Hermione stepped out onto the dance floor with her dream guy.  
  
They danced, a little apart at first, the only parts in contact being James hand on her hip, hers on his shoulder and their other hands together.  
  
But Hermione relaxed almost immediately, and with each step they took, she felt herself moving closer and closer to him, until she had her head rested gently on his shoulder.  
  
The music washed over her like a hypnotic watch, and she was taken to a place where only she and James existed, forever caught in the sway of the music.  
  
Of course, it didn't last. Minutes later, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, to find Erin and Ron. Erin grinned impishly.  
  
"I promised James I'd save a dance for him."  
  
Hermione held back a smile, grinned at James, then turned and followed Ron to the table where Harry and Cho were seated. Ron, after a permission- seeking glance at Harry, took Cho off for a dance, so Harry and Hermione were left alone.  
  
"I was wondering for a while if we'd be able to un-stick the two of you for a while there."  
  
Hermione grinned and offered her hand to him for a dance.  
  
The pair whirled elegantly on the dance floor.  
  
"So you really like him?"  
  
Hermione was feeling too content to get annoyed, "yes, Harry. I really like him. How's Cho?"  
  
"She's fine. She said to say you look gorgeous," he smiled slightly, "and she's right. You do look nice."  
  
Hermione blushed slightly, "thanks, Harry. That's sweet of you."  
  
Harry bit his lip slightly, "do you think you could do a bit of ... information gathering for me?"  
  
Hermione began to chuckle slightly, "you want to know whether or not she wants you to kiss her at the end of the night?"  
  
It was Harry's turn to blush, "well ... I mean ... "  
  
"Alright. You'll owe me, though."  
  
He grinned, "sure. Don't walk up to her and say 'Harry wants to know if he can kiss you' or something like that, though."  
  
Hermione just gave him a mischievous smile and thanked him for the dance.  
  
She weaved her way through the crowd, looking for Cho, when she saw something that made her mouth go slightly dry.  
  
She had found Cho. And Ron.  
  
She turned, heading back towards Harry, but Harry was right behind her, and he had also seen what she had seen.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped slightly open. A look of confusion crossed his face, followed by hurt, and he turned and walked quickly, half running, towards the door.  
  
"Harry!" called Hermione after him, but he didn't turn or look back.  
  
Ron, hearing Hermione's shout, and pried his lips away from Cho's and turned to Hermione. A look of realisation crossed his face, and he pulled from Cho's grasp, horror in his eyes. He turned to run after Harry, but Hermione blocked him.  
  
"Don't," she said softly, "I'll go."  
  
Ron sank into a chair, a look of disbelief across his face.  
  
Hermione headed towards the door, when she noticed James coming towards her.  
  
"Would you like another dance?"  
  
Hermione was filled suddenly and painfully with indecision. She shook her head regretfully and motioned for him to follow her.  
  
Walking fast, headed for Gryffindor Tower, she filled James in on what had happened.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Reaching the corridor ending in the Fat Lady, she turned to him.  
  
"I have to see if he's ok. I don't know if I'll come back down."  
  
James nodded, "I know. Thanks for being my date." He turned to leave, and Hermione was filled with sadness, he'll fall in love with someone else at the dance tonight. I've lost my only chance, she thought.  
  
But suddenly, he was back before her, his lips pressed tightly to hers. After a moment of shock, Hermione returned his sweet kiss, melting in his arms. He drew away regretfully, his eyes boring into hers. She pulled him back for a second, then waved him goodbye.  
  
***  
  
Hermione climbed the stairs to the boys' dorms slowly. She was so happy she thought she would burst, but she also knew Harry needed support just now.  
  
He was curled up on the windowsill, watching the snow as it drifted past the window.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry turned to her, and she saw tears in his eyes, tears he was fighting not to spill.  
  
She couldn't think of anything to say. She simply held out her arms and let him crawl into them, and she held on tight as he stopped fighting and began to cry. He cried until Hermione's shoulder was soaked and his throat was raw, and through it all, Hermione held onto him.  
  
Finally, what seemed like hours later, he pulled back. Neither of them spoke. There was nothing to say. Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, gave him a comforting smile, and left.  
  
Looking at her watch, she saw that the Ball still had an hour to go. Quickly performing a charm to neaten her dress robes, she went back down to the Hall.  
  
She found James quickly, sitting with an arm around a hurt looking Erin. Hermione gave him a little, painful smile and went to find the other person she needed to talk to.  
  
Ron was sitting outside, looking confused.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"Is he ok?"  
  
She didn't answer, and he looked back down.  
  
"I don't know what happened, Hermione. I don't even like Cho in that way. I like Erin. But...something just - "  
  
"Shhh. It's ok, Ron. You don't need to explain."  
  
"I do. You don't understand; it's like I was under a spell. I don't even remember starting to kiss her, I just remember dancing with her, then suddenly, I was breaking off the...kiss."  
  
Hermione didn't believe him, but she kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Is Erin ok?"  
  
"Ron ... I don't mean to be ... Well, I mean, you kissed Harry's date. Don't you think Erin and Harry have a right to feel hurt just now?"  
  
"But I didn't mean to!"  
  
"What, someone put a spell on you? Someone made you kiss Cho? Or could it just be that you're jealous of Harry?"  
  
Ron looked angry, "You were the one who set me up with Erin in the first place! Why? Because you knew I liked her! Why would I do something like that if I like Erin?"  
  
"I don't know Ron, you're the one who kissed her, not me."  
  
"You know Hermione, just because you think Harry's the victim - "  
  
"And Erin,"  
  
"You think that I'm the bully."  
  
"Give me another explanation, Ron. Harry - you'll be lucky if Harry even so much as looks at you again. And don't even think Erin will come crawling back when things are over with Cho."  
  
"I'M NOT WITH CHO!"  
  
"I don't want to hear a lie, Ron. Look me in the eye and tell me the truth, and I'll believe you, but I'm not going to back you up against Harry, or Erin."  
  
Ron sat down, looking like he was trying to wake himself from a nightmare.  
  
He looked Hermione straight in the eye, "I didn't intentionally kiss Cho, I'm not with her and I would rather die than hurt Harry or Erin in the ways I have hurt them tonight."  
  
Hermione nodded, "That's all I needed to hear."  
  
"Oh, did the mudblood make things all better again?" drawled and unwelcome voice from behind them.  
  
"Go away Malfoy."  
  
"Is little Potter blubbering in is dormitory? Has Weasley destroyed everything?"  
  
"Yes. It is all Ron's fault. Happy? Now go away."  
  
The smirk was wiped from Malfoy's face, "it wasn't entirely Weasley's fault. He can't get barely any of the credit, in fact. You see, Granger, I happen to know that when you almost kissed Colonel at that spell off thing, he hit you with a hex that makes you act out your last thought. I performed the same spell on Weasley. It appears, he was thinking about kissing Potter's little girlfriend, so Potter will still blame him, even though you now know it was me."  
  
He slunk off looking pleased.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
***  
  
James was still sitting with Erin when Hermione and Ron came to sit with them. James scowled slightly at Ron.  
  
"Erin, could I talk to you?" Ron asked in a tentative voice.  
  
"Just go away, Ron."  
  
"No, it's alright, James." Erin lifted a closed face to Ron.  
  
Hermione pulled James up by the arm, and dragged him over to the drinks table, explaining the new situation.  
  
"James, I know he hurt Erin, but I also know he'd never try to hurt Harry, or Erin. He genuinely likes her."  
  
James sighed and reached out for a hug. Encased in his warm embrace, Hermione's cool front suddenly disappeared and she buried her face into his shoulder.  
  
Pulling her into the Entrance Hall, James leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"It'll be OK. Harry will forgive Ron, Erin will forgive Ron, and everyone will be happy again."  
  
"What about Harry and Cho?"  
  
"Harry will forgive Cho."  
  
"But...She didn't exactly look as though she wasn't enjoying it."  
  
"Why don't you go ask her?"  
  
Hermione sighed and James linked arms with her, setting back off into the Great Hall.  
  
***  
  
Cho was found outside, gazing at the stars.  
  
"Cho? Do you mind if I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Cho turned a tear-streaked face to her.  
  
"I swear I didn't mean to kiss him. I was thinking about kissing Harry, and suddenly I was kissing Ron."  
  
A light flashed on in Hermione's brain. A memory from breakfast several days before came flashing back.  
  
"The opposite hex is where the hex takes the last thought of the victim and grants the opposite."  
  
Draco hadn't performed the Desire hex; it had been an Opposite hex. He had aimed it at Ron, perhaps it had hit Cho, who had been forced to act out her desire in an opposite way: kissing Ron instead of Harry.  
  
It all made sense.  
  
Hermione thanked Cho and hurried back to Ron. She explained what had happened to Erin.  
  
Erin grinned, "we just worked out the same thing."  
  
Ron smiled also, "I'll go talk to Harry."  
  
At that moment, Dumbledore stood, "That was the final dance. You may all now proceed to your dormitories. Breakfast will run until midday for the late starters. Goodnight."  
  
Erin also stood, "I'll come with you to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
She winked at Hermione as they left.  
  
Hermione glanced around and found James. He was standing across the room staring into space, a slight smile on his face.  
  
Hermione snuck around the edges of the room and crept up behind him, sliding an arm around his waist. He grinned down at her, and they walked in silence towards the Entrance Hall.  
  
Stopping once more at the corridor ending in the fat lady's portrait, Hermione turned to James with a smile, "I feel like we did this already."  
  
James grinned also, "How did it turn out?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno, I think it went ok."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm. I wonder if it will turn out the same as last time."  
  
"Is that what you want?"  
  
Hermione just grinned.  
  
***  
  
Well, that's Chapter 4 from me. Hope you enjoyed it, please review if you have the time, I looove getting reviews. Any ideas on improvements etc, are a big help. I don't honestly know how long it will take me to get Chapter 5 up, I'm a bit unsure as to where I'm going next with this story, but I'll try to be as quick as possible. Thanks! 


	5. Repercussions

Ok, I think I have some idea where I am going next, but this might be somewhat of a transition chapter, so please bear with me, L.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The day after the Ball dawned with several feet of snow in the Hogwarts grounds. Of course, no one from Hogwarts actually saw the day dawn, as the earliest riser got up at about eleven. However, when people did find the energy to go outside, they discovered the wintry playground that lay before them.  
  
Hermione was up early and she waited in the common room for Harry and Ron, so that she could find out what had happened when Ron had gone to apologize. Erin bounded down the stairs not long after, only to talk so much that Hermione's head began to ache.  
  
When Erin finally drew breath, she asked, "so, what happened between you and James last night?"  
  
Hermione smiled, remembering the dark corner she and James had found in the hallway, to spend several long minutes engaged in lip locking.  
  
Interestingly enough, she had never noticed that dark corner before, and could not find it when she later went looking for it.  
  
Hermione gave up on waiting for Ron and Harry, and walked with Erin down to the Great Hall, giving her all the details.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, Hermione quickly scanned for James, but to her disappointment, couldn't see him. She and Erin ate a quick breakfast before heading outside to explore the new snow.  
  
Reaching the bottom step of the Entrance Hall, Hermione felt something cold and wet impact softly on her arm. Looking up, she ducked quickly as yet another snowball hurtled towards her.  
  
She and Erin took cover behind a bank of snow, only to find Lavender, Parvarti, Cho and Ginny Weasley, all of who were fiercely making snowballs and throwing them furiously in the direction of the anonymous attackers.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Erin.  
  
"Ron, Fred, George, Harry, James, Dean and Seamus," replied Ginny, giggling as another snowball hit Erin.  
  
"CHARGE!" they heard Harry cry, and the girls all shrieked as the seven boys came around the bank, throwing hundreds of snowballs.  
  
Hermione grinned and muttered a quick charm that hurled twice as many snowballs back as the boys threw.  
  
James grinned at her and muttered a similar charm. Instantly, the air was full of so many snowballs that everyone was laughing and yelping.  
  
James gave up on throwing and charged at Hermione, tackling her gently and pushing her softly down to the ground. Looking up into his dizzying eyes, she placed a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him tenderly, before shoving some snow in his face.  
  
Laughing furiously, the snow fight resumed. The twins left when Lee Jordan came along, and Parvarti and Lavender went upstairs to clean themselves up, followed by Dean.  
  
James and Hermione released the charms on the snowballs, and Harry, Cho, Ron, Erin, Hermione, James, Ginny and Seamus collapsed simultaneously, still laughing.  
  
Ginny and Seamus gave each other a sly look, and left. Hermione noted with a smile that the pair took each other's hand as soon as they thought they were out of view.  
  
She looked around at her friends, who were now soaking wet, but chatting happily and laughing. Harry was talking deeply with Cho, and Hermione was glad to see that he was smiling.  
  
Leaning back against James, Hermione felt a sudden tinge of unease, bordering on premonition. She felt as though the happy times would not last as long as she wanted.  
  
A scream rang out from the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Seconds later, something enormous, green and smoky floated its way above the forest.  
  
Hermione gasped as she recognized the symbol.  
  
It was the Dark Mark.  
  
***  
  
A/N I am sorry this is shorter than usual but I think I know where I am going and I thought I may as well leave you on a bit of a cliffie. As you know, Voldemort is back, and we may find this fic is going to get a bit darker. Ooooooh. I dunno, we'll just have to wait and see. I'll try to get Chapter 6 up as fast as I can, but our Internet is stuffing around a bit at the mo, so please try to be patient with me. Also, PLEASE review. I need to know you people want me to keep going, or else I'm just wasting my time, and I'll stop and do something else, so if you like it, TELL ME!!! Lotsa Luv, Lawwwren! 


End file.
